Truth
by Lucy H
Summary: Claire talks to John. [unfinished]
1. Chapter One

Story One:

Truth 

****

**Chapter One: **

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" DS John Boulton asked, softly.

Claire smiled.

"I'm serious, Claire."

She nodded. "Whaddya want to hear?"

"I met a bloke, Joe…" John began. "He reckoned that you were tipped for big things, Claire. So how come you're in Sun Hill CID? Are you trying to –" He broke off, and started again. "Are you only with me 'cause you were ordered to?"

Claire sighed. "God, John, do you _really_ think that?"

He quailed slightly under her gaze. "No. No, I don't. But I want to hear it from you."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." His expression told her that she wasn't going to get off easy this time.

Claire took a deep breath. "This isn't easy, John. And I want what I say now to never be repeated outside of this room." She paused to let that sink in. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this."

"Ok. Just get on with it, Claire," he replied. 

"Fine," she snapped. Then she softened. "It's Don Beech."

"What about him?"

"CIB are after him," she explained. "And… well, I'm CIB. I was sent to Sun Hill to catch Don." She tried to ignore John's stare. "Don't look at me like that, John. I've done nothing wrong!"

"You're trying to set up my best friend!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes, I am," she admitted. "But it's not like I'm trying to set _you_ up!"

"You lied," he accused her. The phone started to ring, but they ignored it.

"Yeah, maybe I did lie. But I couldn't tell you the truth, John!" She sat up, and ran her fingers through her hair, anxiously.

"You told me now," he countered.

"Yeah. 'Cause I trust you – doesn't that say something?" she begged.

"It does, yeah. But still… I don't know what's what any more."

"Fine, you want a fact file?" she asked, jokingly. "Name: Claire Elisabeth Stanton. Age: thirty. My mother – is dead. You know all that bullshit about visiting her? Yeah, that was a way for me to go see Det Supt Hodges – my boss. Never knew my dad, he left when I was a kid. I've got a sister, Joanne, and we're not at all close."

"And that's it?" John asked. 

"It's all I can think of right now, yeah," she replied. "If there was anything else, I'd tell you – I _promise_. I trust you, and I want you to trust me. Look, I understand if you can't carry on… if you want to end it? But – well, does it really change anything?"

John stared at her for what seemed eternity. Finally he spoke, and Claire's heart leapt. "No."

"Really?" she breathed.

"Claire, I love you," he told her. "I want to be with you – I don't care about CIB, or Don Beech, or – or anything. I love you – and if I can help you _at all_ with this, then you just have to say the word."

"I love you too," she replied. "And I will. Thank you!"

"And… Claire, can I ask you something?" He sat up and faced her.

"Anything, babe."

"You said you didn't mind who knew about 'us'," he reminded her. "Did you mean that?"

"As long as Hodges doesn't know, then yeah." 

"Well, I'm hardly bloody likely to tell the bloke, am I?" John demanded. "I've never even met him." He shook his head. "Anyway. If you mean it, then – can we tell everyone?"

"Everyone?" she repeated.

"Y'know… the rest of CID. Meadows, Deakin, Uniform, everyone," he said, dismissively. "I just want to tell everyone!"

Claire smiled. "Ok." She giggled. "I can't wait to see Meadows' face!" Before John could reply, she spoke again. "And – John? Can we tell them something else too?"

"Tell 'em anything, babe," John replied, lying back lazily. 

"No, something _important_," Claire stressed.

"What?" 

"Can we tell them…?" She paused, shyly. "Can we tell them that we're getting married?"

John's look was enough to answer that. "You mean it?"

"More than anything."

"Then of course we can," he replied. "Wait a sec – lemme get the bloody ring!"

"So romantic," Claire giggled, but she sobered as John took out the ring.

"Let's do it properly, huh?" he suggested, and got down on one knee. "Claire Stanton, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered, holding out her hand for him to place the ring on her fourth finger.

As they leant in to kiss, the phone rang again. John knocked it off the hook, and the caller, Don Beech, was left alone – but at least he was prevented from murdering his best friend.

* * *

"How are we gonna do this?" Claire asked, as they stood outside Sun Hill station.

"Follow my lead," John replied, taking her hand and leading her in. As they passed the DCI's office, John knocked on the door.

"So we're going to the DCI first?" Claire queried.

"Come in," Jack Meadows' voice floated through the door. "John, Claire, what can I do for you?" he asked, as they stepped in. John gestured to Claire to speak.

"Oh, thanks a bloody lot," she said, sarcastically. Jack was looking at them curiously, however, so she spoke. "Ah – John and I have some news, guv."

"Is it about Lynette?" Jack asked, reminding them of their current case. A girl who had given her name as Lynette, but also went by the name of Anne Marie Olsen, was their informant – giving them information on Ray Bazinni, a man directly linked to Howard Fallon. The two men were suspected to have murdered a young dancer named Rachel Booker, who had worked at the Starlight Club, along with Lynette. And Howard Fallon was very close to Don Beech, but of course John, Claire, and the rest of CID were unaware of this. Lynette had mysteriously vanished, but had turned up at John's flat, promising to give them all the information that they needed. Claire and John had interviewed Lynette, but she had run away. Not before telling Claire that Don had warned her against giving evidence, however. Getting Lynette back would be enough to put away Bazinni, Fallon, _and_ Don.

Claire shook her head. "No, guv. It's not about Lynette. It's not about the Rachel Booker case at all." A little thrill of excitement ran through her at the thought of voicing her relationship with John. "This is more – personal."

"Get on with it, Claire," Meadows told her.

"Yes, guv." Claire took a deep breath, a small part of her wickedly enjoying Meadows' suspense. "Ah… John and I are engaged."

"What as?" Meadows replied, less-than-intelligently.

"Engaged, guv," John told him, taking Claire's hand. "We're getting married." He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, and, before he even looked at Claire, he knew that she would be wearing the same thing.

"Is this a joke?" Meadows asked, when he had recovered his breath. John's glared answered that. "No, no, of course. But you have to admit that it _is_ all a bit unbelievable. I didn't even know you were – together." He smiled. "But – congratulations, anyway. Have you told the rest of CID?"

"No. We came to you first," John replied, putting his arms around Claire, who smiled again.

"I'm honoured," Jack joked. "Well, don't let me stop you telling everyone else. Go!" He got up, and opened the door that John had shut behind him. He stepped out. "I'm coming with you," he said, in answer to their looks. "I can't miss seeing their faces. Whoever thought, hey? John Boulton and Claire Stanton – engaged!" He strode ahead of them, and perched on DC Kerry Holmes' desk. She looked up in mild surprise, but went back to her work when Jack appeared not to have noticed her.

"How the hell are you gonna do this one?" Claire demanded, as she and John stood in the doorway.

"I have an idea," John replied. "Just – follow my lead."

"Ok." Claire nodded, and followed John into the CID office. She gasped as he turned her to face him, and kissed her.

Jack nearly gasped at their audacity. He smiled as he looked around the office, and noticed that no one had even glanced up from his or her work. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, he thought to himself, and cleared his throat. 

On looking up at him, Kerry's eye was caught by the two figures clung together in the doorway. She looked around, trying to tell whether anyone else had noticed. When she caught Jack's eye, she tried not to double up laughing. He obviously had seen them – and knew. 

"Ah… people?" Kerry ventured, tentatively. The occupants of the CID office – DC Mickey Webb, DC Danny Glaze, DC Duncan Lennox, DS Don Beech, DS Geoff Daly, and DC Tom Baker – all looked up. And, as they looked up, they saw DS Boulton and DS Stanton sharing a _very_ passionate kiss.

The office erupted in shrieking and questions. John and Claire broke apart. John feigned ignorance as he glanced around the office. "What?" he asked, innocently.

Claire glanced up. "Oh – the kiss?"

"Yes!" Kerry burst out, echoed by Mickey.

"Oh, _that_," Claire replied. "Yeah, we're engaged."

"You're _what_?" Geoff Daly demanded. "Engaged?"

"Hmm," John agreed. "Engaged, Geoff. We're getting married." He and Claire exchanged an amused look as the entire office sat, stunned. 

"Well?" Claire queried. "Aren't you even going to congratulate us?"

Characteristically, Don was the first to do so. Marching over to John, he gave him a "manly" hug, whilst saying, "Congratulations, mate. Would never've guessed you'd be down the aisle before me."

Duncan spoke next. "Hope you'll be very happy, sarge. And Sarge."

"Yeah, congratulations," Mickey added.

Kerry hugged Claire, whilst whispering in her ear, "You'd better tell me the details later."

Claire laughed. "I'll try."

"Surprising, I must say," Geoff contributed. "And somewhat unbelievable."

"That's what I said," Jack agreed.

"You knew, guv?" queried Kerry.

"Yes, they chose to tell me the happy news first," replied Jack.

"What happy news is this?" demanded DI Chris Deakin, marching through the CID office to his abode.

"Claire and I are engaged, sir," John replied.

"Never!" Deakin replied promptly.

"We _are_, sir," Claire said. "Look!" she added, holding out her hand, where, on the fourth finger, sat a gold ring, set with a small diamond. After examining it, DI Deakin smiled. 

"Well. Congratulations, Claire, John. I never would have expected it, I must say, but congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," John replied. He put his arm around Claire, and listened to CID's good-natured coo-ing and aah-ing.


	2. Chapter Two

Story One:

By Lucy J. Henson

****

**Chapter Two: **

It was nearly an hour later when Don accosted John. 

"John! Oi, mate!" he hissed, as Claire slipped out to the Ladies' – followed slyly by Kerry, obviously wanting to get the details. 

"Yeah?" John asked, absently flicking through a pile of papers on his desk. _I should tidy this out_, he thought. _Nah, that's too much effort._

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night, Jonathan?" Don demanded, dragging his friend out of the office. "I needed to talk to ya."

"Don, Claire stayed at mine last night," John explained. "I had better stuff to do, mate." He smirked to himself as he thought of Claire. "And stop tugging. I'll go with you, there's no need to pull so hard."

"Sorry," Don replied. "I need to talk to ya, mate."

"Okay, go on," John told him. He remembered what Claire had told him about Don, and hoped that Don wasn't going to incriminate himself in some way.

"I've been working Fallon as an informant... Unofficial. Favours for information, that kinda thing."

John stared, open-mouthed. "Don, please tell me you're kidding."

"If Fallon goes down, I go down, John. He's gonna grass me up! And you know I'm not gonna get any support from Meadows. You gotta help me, John!" John just stared. "I need Lynette to retract her statement, John, you gotta help me."

"I – I'm not gonna do that!" John gasped. "I – I can't believe you'd do this, Don. You are worse than the _scum_ you are helping – how can you call yourself a bloody police officer? I – I have no problems with grassing you up here, Don."

"No, you can't, John, you hafta help me, mate!" Don begged, falling to his knees. 

"No!" John retorted, pulling Don up. At this point, Claire and Kerry, who had returned from the Ladies', joined them.

"John?" Claire asked. 

John glared at Don. "Don is asking me…" he trailed off. "Kerry, you don't need to know this. Shoo!"

Kerry glowered at him. "I can stay."

"Yes, but we'd rather that you didn't," John continued.

"And I'd rather that I did, so get on with it," Kerry replied, sweetly.

Claire nodded. "Just say it, John."

"Don was asking me to – " 

"John, please!" Don begged.

"Sorry, Don," John replied, angrily. "I have to." And, turning to Claire and Kerry, he spoke. "Don was asking me to get Lynette to retract her statement."

"Why?" Kerry breathed, excitedly. 

"Because he's been working Fallon – and getting stuff from it," John added. He told them everything that Don had said.

"You're kidding," said Claire, her mind racing.

"I wish I was," John replied. 

Don made a move to run away, but Kerry automatically caught onto his arm. "I got him, sarge." She looked from John to Claire. "What do we do now?"

Claire shook her head. "You're not needed, I'm afraid, Kerry. You go back to the office. Explain to Mr Meadows that John, Don and I are going out – we'll be back."

Kerry nodded. "Ok, sarge. What shall I do if he asks _where_?"

Claire sighed. "Tell him – oh, just tell him to ring my mobile." She watched Kerry run back to CID, and then smiled sweetly at Don. "You're under arrest for accepting bribes from a suspect." She could have laughed at the expression on his face as she read him his rights. Then she spoke again. "Let's go on a little journey."

John smiled weakly, but still looked worried. "Where to, Claire?" he asked, as they walked to Claire's car.

"To see a man called Hodges," she replied. "Ever heard of him, Don?"

"No." Don looked panicked, but slightly surly as well. Claire pushed him into the backseat, and John followed. She got into the front, and started the engine.

"I didn't think so," Claire agreed. "He's my boss, Don."

"Your boss?" Don repeated. "I thought your boss was the same person as ours."

"No – well, yes, officially," she amended her statement. "But no. My boss is Detective Superintendent Hodges. CIB."

Don's head shot up. "Y – wh –?"

Claire was taking infinite pleasure in Don's discomfort, and also in John's amazement. "Mmm. I'm from CIB – and I was sent to Sun Hill to catch _you_, Don. Looks like you've caught yourself, though," she added, a smile playing at her lips.

"You _bitch_!" Don gasped. 

"I'm just doing my job," Claire replied. 

Don whirled around to look at John. "Did you know this?"

"'Fraid so." John's reply was cut off as Claire's mobile began to ring. 

"Here, you get that, John," she said, tossing it to him. 

John looked at the name on the display. _Meadows_. "It's the DCI," he announced.

"So answer it," Claire told him.

"And say what?"

"Oh, fine," she sighed, pulling over. "Pass it here." She took the phone back, and pressed the button to accept the call. "Guv?"

"Claire." Jack didn't sound happy. "Why did Kerry Holmes just come and tell me that you, John, and Don have gone out?"

Claire made a non-committal sound. "'Cause I told her to?" She heard John snigger in the background, and turned around to glare at him.

"_Sergeant_ Stanton, am I going to get a proper answer, or do I have to report you to Mr Brownlow?" Jack demanded, his voice telling her very clearly that he was pulling rank.

"Don told John something that I feel someone needs to know," Claire replied, reluctantly. It was more than she'd have liked to say.

"Very informative." 

"I can't say anymore, guv," Claire told him.

"Why not?" Jack wasn't going to drop this. "Claire, I have three sergeants out of action. I think that I deserve an explanation."

"I do too, guv, but I'm not in a position to say anything," Claire replied. 

Jack was rapidly getting very annoyed. "Claire, you and John have just become engaged. Surely you can understand that I'm slightly wary of you two disappearing together at the moment?"

Claire tried not to laugh. "We're not having sex, guv." John burst out laughing, and even Don ceased to look so worried. "Don's with us."

"Can you give me some idea of when you'll be back?" Jack asked.

"Before the shift ends," Claire replied. "I really can't say, guv."

"Is it at least a police matter?" Jack checked.

"Ye-es," Claire faltered. "It's – it's a case I've been working on for a long time, and I'm close to catching the culprit."

"And do you really need John and Don?" Jack demanded. "Can't you take Kerry instead?"

Claire thought quickly. "John's a witness. And Don – he has information on it." Forestalling his next question, she added, "And I'm needed 'cause it's my case."

"Fine. Just keep me informed, Claire," Meadows replied. "That's all I ask."

"Yes, guv." Claire sighed, hung up, and began to pull the car back into the traffic.

"What did Meadows want?" Don asked, trying to be casual. 

"Wanted to know why I needed three sergeants on the case," Claire answered, coolly. Now that she had finally caught Don, she was feeling a sense of anti-climax. She was wondering if she'd have to leave Sun Hill. What if Hodges put her on another case – one that wasn't near Canley? Would she have to leave John? But another part of her was relieved. At least the lying was over. For now – but what if she was sent to another station, on another case? Was there any chance at all that she could quit CIB, and just become a part of Sun Hill CID? Or would they not want her? After all, she _had_ betrayed Don. Would this make life difficult for John? Would John resent her for grassing on his friend?

Almost before she realised it, the car had drawn up to their destination. As she got out, and pulled Don from the backseat, she felt a flutter of excitement. She was finally giving Hodges what he wanted. 

The desk officer waved her through, and she knocked on Hodges' door. 

"C'min," Hodges called, without looking up. However, when Claire entered, dragging a reluctant Don, he did look up. And he smiled. "Ah. Claire."

"Guv," she greeted him. She gestured to John. "This is John Boulton. And – you know Don, don't you?"

"So – why have you brought them here?" Hodges asked. "Are you giving them a tour?"

"Yes, I make quite a bit of money that way," Claire replied, sarcastically.

"A proper answer, please, Claire."

"Don confessed." Claire smiled as Hodges' eyes lit up. She felt a degree of loathing for him – he was just greedy. He didn't care that Claire had wasted a year of her life. He didn't care about anything except getting a result.

"And – why have you brought Boulton?"

"'Cause Don confessed to _John_," Claire replied, stressing John's name. She hated how Hodges had always suspected him – for Chrissakes, John was as innocent as a baby!

Hodges didn't seem too pleased to hear this. "Confessed to – him?"

"That's right," John himself supplemented. "He told me that he's been getting favours for information from Howard Fallon."

"Huh." Hodges paused. "And… how does this relay back to you, Claire?"

"John told me," Claire said, simply.

"Why?" Hodges demanded. "Why would he tell you? Does he know?"

Claire glared at him for a moment. _Screw the consequences_, she decided. "Yes. I told him everything. John knows that I've been working for you, and he knows exactly what I've been doing."

Hodges was speechless. "Wh – why?"

Claire caught onto John's hand. "'Cause we're together, guv. We're lovers."

Hodges' face was nearly purple. "Please tell me that this is some elaborate hoax, Claire."

"It's not." Claire smiled sweetly at him. "We're getting married, actually." 

John put his arm around her. "We'd invite you to the wedding," he added, "But you don't look as though you'd enjoy it."

Claire decided that it was time the interview came down to brass tacks. "But that's not why we're here, guv." She gestured to Don. "We know what he's been doing. We've got a statement from a girl called Anne-Marie Olsen. That statement will take us to Fallon and Ray Bazinni. And _they_ will gladly put the final nail in your coffin, Don," she added, turning to him, and watching for his reaction. He simply nodded. 

"Yeah."

Hodges sprang into action. "Okay, Claire. Have you arrested him?"

"No, he came as a bloody favour," Claire snapped. "Of course I arrested him, guv."

"Okay." Hodges was being unnaturally patient with Claire's sarcasm. She guessed that it had something to do with the fact that she'd arrested Don.  "What did you arrest him for?"

John butted in. "For accepting bribes from a suspect."

Hodges sighed. "Is it really necessary for him –" He jerked his thumb at John "– to be here?"

"_He_ is my fiancé, so be careful what you say," Claire challenged him. When Hodges gave her a look, she added, "Guv." She smiled at John. "And yes, it is necessary for him to be here. Don confessed to _him_."

"Oh, alright," Hodges sighed.

Don looked bored. "Where do we go from here?"

"You sound awfully chirpy," Hodges commented.

"I'm gonna get banged up, I know that," Don replied. "I just want to get it over with. Okay?"

"Don, are you confessing?" Hodges asked.

"Yeah. Fine, yeah, I'm confessing," Don agreed.

"Then if you're confessing, we don't need you, Claire," Hodges said, nodding towards the door. "Go."

"But, guv, I'm the arresting officer."

"Claire, just go."

"But…"

"_Go_, Claire."

Sighing in annoyance, Claire stomped out, followed by John. "See ya," Don called out, oddly cheerful.

* * *

"Where the bloody _hell_ have you been?" Jack Meadows bellowed at John and Claire, as they clattered into Sun Hill station. "And where's Don?"

John and Claire exchanged a look. "We – went out," Claire replied.

"Out? Jesus, Claire, can't you give a bloody straight answer for once in your life?" Jack was in a full-fledged rage. "Tell me where the bloody hell you were! My office – now!"

They filed into his office. "Sit." He looked at them. "Now then, as Claire doesn't seem capable of giving a straight answer, I'll ask you, John. Where were you? And where is Don?"

John looked at Claire for permission. Slowly, she nodded. And John spoke. "Guv, Claire – she's been working for CIB. She, ah, she arrested Don."

"What?" Jack was stunned. "Bloody hell." He sighed. "You two will never fail to amaze me."

"Thanks," Claire replied, sarcastically.

"So – why did you arrest Don?"

Claire paused. "I was sent here as a mole, guv. My job was to get him. And – he told John today that he'd been getting favours from Howard Fallon. He confessed. And Lynette's statement… that backs it up."

Jack sat back in his chair. "Well." He paused. "So… what now? I mean, what? How many officers have I lost?"

"One – Don Beech," Claire replied.

"And you – will you be leaving, too?" Jack asked.

Claire hesitated. "No, guv." Off Jack's confused look, she continued, "I'm going to quit CIB. And I want to apply to join Sun Hill CID. Properly."

"Okay. Have you cleared this with your CIB superiors?"

Claire shook her head. "He was a little busy with Don."

Jack looked at her. "When did you decide this, Claire?"

"About half-an-hour ago, guv," she replied, reluctantly. "But it _isn't_ a spur-of-the moment thing. I always thought I'd just move on once I'd got Don, but then – well…" She trailed off, and looked at John. "And now I don't want to move on. Ever."

"Very well," Jack sighed, not enjoying the 'moment' that was clearly happening between his two sergeants. _Ugh, couples in love,_ he thought to himself. He'd probably have been more sympathetic if his own love life hadn't been particularly disastrous at the moment. He was fairly certain that his wife, Laura, was having an affair with a friend of his.

When, a few moments later, John and Claire still hadn't moved, Jack stood up. "Haven't you two got some work to be doing?" he demanded.

They broke their look, and stood up, embarrassed. "Yes, guv," John replied. Jack hid a grin. _That's probably the first time John Boulton's ever agreed with anything I've said,_ he thought to himself as they left.

Nearly four hours later, as John and Claire were getting ready to leave, someone strolled in, whistling. "Hello, Jonathan," he said, easily. Claire's head shot up at the familiar voice.

"Don!" she said, flatly, trying not to let her emotions dictate her tone of voice. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" _Ok, so the keeping-the-voice steady thing had gone out of the window_, she thought, wryly.

"Oh, I'm just a little fish, Claire," he replied, smugly. "I gave your man Hodges the name of the bigger fish – and I'm free to go." He smirked at her.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Claire announced. She grabbed her mobile, and punched in Hodges' number. As soon as he answered, she spoke. "What are you playing at, guv?" she snapped.

"Claire," Hodges replied, lazily. 

"What are you playing at, guv?" Claire repeated. "You let Don walk free?"

"He's just a little fish, Claire," Hodges tried to placate her.

"I don't care if he's a piece of bloody algae!" Claire retorted. "I worked my arse off for twelve months, guv, and you let him walk free in three hours?" She was aware of John behind her, trying to calm her down, and she was aware of Don, smiling at her in that bloody infuriating way. And she was aware of Kerry, who was too inquisitive for her own good, looking up to see what was happening.

"Sergeant Stanton, please don't raise your voice to me," Hodges replied, yawning. "I am your superior."

"Not any more," she snapped. "I quit."

"You – what?"

Claire smiled at John. "That's right. I'm quitting. I'm applying for a transfer to Sun Hill CID – as a _normal_ officer. You are no longer my superior."

Kerry was listening so hard that her ears were practically waggling.

"I am still superior in rank to you, Claire," was Hodges' irritatingly calm reply.

"I don't care," Claire spat. "You do not have the right to make me compromise _everything_ in an investigation, and you do _not_ have the right to release a man who has done the things that _he_ has done."

"Claire, I let him go because he gave me names," Hodges answered. "He told me about people I could only have dreamed of catching."

"And I dreamt of catching _him_," Claire snapped. 

"Claire…"

"Go to hell!" she shouted, and, after jabbing her finger angrily at the 'end call' button, threw the phone across the room, and sank into her seat, trying not to cry.


End file.
